Ha pasado tanto tiempo
by AquaHonda
Summary: Arthur había convocado una reunión para ese 29 de enero en Londres. Había convocado al G-8 y, después de eso quería hablar con Kiku sobre algunas cosas después de que acabase. *ASAKIKU* *ONESHOT* Especial 111 aniversario.


_Hola a todos y feliz 30 de enero~:33 he estado un tanto liada con este y otros fics asi que perdonas mi tardanza si tardo bastante con los otros T_T_

_no se ni como he podido acabar este a tiempo, pero milagrosamente lo acabe owo espero que os guste~_

**Disclamer: **_Hetalia no me pertenece ;A; si no habría especial de la alianza hoy ewe~__  
_

**Notas:** _Especial del comienzo de la alianza anglo-japonesa_

_Aqui teneis, un regalo para todas las señoritas Asakiku x3~~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Ha pasado tanto tiempo..._**

Era 29 de enero. Apenas había pasado un mes desde navidad y unas de semanas de año nuevo, pero Arthur ya había convocado una reunión del G-8 ese día en Londres a mediodía, donde tenían que estar presente las ocho naciones que la componía.

Poco a poco, una a una llegaron, tomando sitio en la amplia sala de reuniones. Los primeros fueron Alemania, seguido por el torpe de Italia, quien no se separaba de él en ningún momento. A continuación, llegaron Canadá y Rusia, ambos un poco adormilados por el cambio de horario desde sus casas hasta aquí, saludándolo formalmente y colocándose para la reunión.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para la hora, y aún faltaban tres países: Francia, Estados Unidos y Japón.

-Perdóneme por la tardanza, Arthur-san -se disculpó el japonés, llegando apresuradamente, mientras respiraba fatigadamente seguido por los dos rubios.

-N-no es molestia, Kiku. -respondió, un poco sonrojado- Seguro que tienes una buena razón para eso.

-¡Por supuesto que la tiene! -gritó el de lentes, con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Él estaba ayudando al _Hero_ a luchar contra el mal!

- Te equivocas, _Amérique_. -interrumpió el francés mientras miraba al nipón lascivamente- _Monsieur_ Honda estaba conmigo haciendo unos pequeños trabajitos para mí.

La cara de Arthur había cambiado rápidamente de una serena y sensata, a una de furia y rabia, intentando contenerse por el de cabello oscuro, para que él no iniciara con esas dos infantiles naciones.

-E-eso no es cierto, intentaba mediar el japonés entre ellos., vio fijamente al inglés y, después de coger aire, prosiguió- Mi avión privado se estropeó en el último momento, y Bonnefoy-san y Jones-san se ofrecieron para llevarme hasta Londres a tiempo.

El británico lo miró, comprendiendo todo lo que había pasado. "¿Pero por qué no le habían informado de nada?", pensó. Él era el pródigo, sería a él quien tendría que llevarle a la reunión si le pasase algo… ¿Acaso no le respetaba lo suficiente como para…?

-N-No es que no quisiese ir con usted, Arthur-san. -empezó a decir el oriental, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento- Pero no quería que se preocupara demasiado por mí ni que-

-Tranquilo, no importa. Ahora tenéis que pasar a la sala para que podamos empezar con la reunión. -apuntó, concluyendo el tema entrando al recinto acompañado del pelinegro.

-¡Eh, _France_! ¿Tú crees que eses dos están..?

-Por supuesto, _mon ami_. ¿Acaso no ves la esencia del _amour_ que se respira? Hemos sembrado nuestro grano de arena, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar…

-JAJAJA! ¡Mis ideas son geniales!

-NUESTRAS ideas son geniales, _monsieur_. Y ahora corre adentro si no quieres que ya-sabes-quién nos eche la bronca de nuevo.

…

-Siguiente y último punto del temario- dijo Inglaterra, echando un vistazo al panorama en la sala. Francia estaba, como no, seduciendo a cada una de las empleadas que les servían la bebida y demás. Rusia estaba empezando a Matt, por no tener a China cerca suya (no era miembro de la G-8), con su grifo mientras un aura maligna le rodeaba. Éste solamente se concentraba en el peluche que se había traído, llegando a hablar con él. Estados Unidos había sacado una enorme bandera americana y estaba empezando ondearla y a gritar como un poseso. Italia estaba charlando con Alemania sobre la comida que tomarían de almuerzo, y cuando tenían pensado jugar de nuevo al fútbol de nuevo. El único que prestaba interés era Japón, quien anotaba todo lo que decía Arthur en una libreta y conversaba con él sobre los diferentes argumentos.- ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos para la siguiente reunión!

Durante unos segundos todos se fijaron en él, pero rápidamente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡No me ignoréis, _bloody wankers_! -gritó el anglicano- ¡Este es el último punto, cuanto antes acabemos antes pueden irse de aquí!

Esas palabras hicieron surgir un efecto inmediato para que todos tomaran asiento y empezasen a discutir sobre el tema.

-¿Por qué no lo discutimos cada uno en nuestras casas otro día? -sugirió Ivan- Yo solamente he venido aquí por culpa de mis jefes…

-Por una vez esto de acuerdo con el comunista- dijo Alfred- ¡Lo único que quiero es pasar el día jugando a videojuegos y hacer _party_ con mis amigos!

-Ve~ pero yo quería pasar el día en casa con Lud… -decía Feli, deprimido.

-Tranquilo, puedes venir si quieres. -contestó el alemán.

-¡Bien~!

-Pues yo voy a pasar el día con _mon petit _Matt para que no esté solito…-mencionó Francis, mientras se acercaba al nombrado, quien trataba de alejarse, sin conseguirlo.

-_Well_, ¿tú que opinas, Kiku? -preguntó el británico, mirándolo fijamente.

-T-tenía pensado hacer una… N-no importa, estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Excelente.- el rubio empezó a recoger los papeles- Ahora que hemos terminado, podéis ir- -antes de que acabara, todos habían salido precipitadamente- Serán…

En la sala solo que encontraba el japonés, recogiendo sus cosas con sosiego y calma. Arthur se dirigió a junto suya, un poco acalorado.

-Kiku… -empezó a decir- M-me gustaría que, esto, que habláramos de unos temas por la tarde, s-si no te importa.

El pelinegro le miró, un poco sorprendido. Después, desvió su mirada para sus apuntes y volvió a dirigírsela , todo sonrojado y respirando con dificultad.

-E-esta b-bien, A-Arthur-san. E-estaré en un hotel del centro todo el día, p-puede llamarme cuando quiera…

Rápidamente, recogió todo y se marchó del lugar, con la cara acalorada y el pulso acelerado; dejando al inglés solo, con sus pensamientos, también con el corazón sobresaltado y la mente muy confusa y hecha papilla, sin poder pensar nada sin que dejara de sonrojarse y sudar por todo el cuerpo.

…

Kiku Honda miró la hora otra vez en la pantalla del móvil. No había pasado ni un minuto que la había visto, pero a él le parecían que fueran horas lo que había pasado.

Arthur le había mandado un mensaje al llegar al hotel, diciéndole que esperara por el rubio en la estación de tren y que llegaría sobre las diez de la noche, lo que le pareció una hora demasiado tardía para una charla profesional.

Pero el peinero, siempre cauteloso, había llegado una hora antes, y en esos instantes quedaba más de un cuarto de hora para las diez pero, como buen japonés, tenía que llegar muy puntual para compensar el retraso de la mañana, además que tenía enormes ganas de ver al anglosajón.

En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás suya. Se giró para ver, pero no encontró más que la gente habitual andando por la calle, sin ningún tipo de relación con él. "Será mi imaginación" pensó.

Unos minutos a continuación, llegó el británico un enorme maletín, llevando un hermoso traje inglés que nunca había visto que se hubiese puesto, parecía uno de los caros y hermosos que solo llevaban la gente pudiente o de la realeza.

Al llegar, solamente le saludó con la mano y me entregó uno de los papelitos que llevaban a la mano.

-Espero que no te importe, pero tenemos que irnos en tren para llegar a donde me gustaría llevarte.

-No me molesta, Arthur-san. -respondió, aunque un poco extrañado por ello.

-Y otra cosa más…

-¿_Hai_?

-Me gustaría que te colocaras esto -le tendió un pañuelo oscuro- N-no quisiera que supieras a donde vamos así que, si no te importa…

-Está bien, puede ponérmelo si quiere -el inglés ya estaba colocándole la cinta, poniéndole las mejillas algo rojas y calientes, hasta que le taparon los ojos por completo.

-Bien, ahora ya podemos irnos -acto seguido el anglicano cogió la mano del oriental y se dirigió al tren, donde se sentaron los dos juntos, sin dejar de soltarse de las manos por ningún momento.

El japonés, en eses momentos, no podía hacer más que seguirle el paso y hacer todo lo que le pedía para que no se tropezara ni se cayera; y al llegar al sillón, se sintió un poco mareado pero, al sostener la mano del europeo, se experimentó una gran felicidad, tal que, después de unos instantes, se quedó dormido en el asiento del tren.

…

-Kiku… -decía la dulce voz de Arthur- despierta, ya casi estamos.

El nipón se desperezó. Al principio no recordaba mucho, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no veía nada, empezó a acordarse de que hacía allí. Entonces sintió como una pequeña fuerza tiraba de su mano y le hacía levantarse.

"Espero que sea Kirkland-san", pensó inconscientemente.

-Queda poco, Kiku. -oía al europeo, mientras le llevaba delicadamente de un sitio a otro- Solo unos pasos más y estaremos allí.

Mientras el rubio empezaba a apurar su paso aún más, el asiático jadeaba e intentaba seguirle, pero al parecer tenía mucho más fuerza y vivacidad que él.

"Se nota que Arthur-san está muy animado hoy"

…

Después de una gran caminata, la cual era la mayor parte subidas y bajadas, el de ojos verdes se paró, dejando al oriental coger el aire que necesitaba, que había gastado la mayor parte de sus energías.

-Ya hemos llegado, Kiku. -le susurró el rubio al japonés, mientras le quitaba poco a poco la cinta de los ojos- Feliz aniversario.

Kiku vio para los lados, se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, en la colina donde hacía exactamente 111 años habían estado ellos ahí, solos.

-Arthur-san… -empezó a decir cuando, al darse la vuelta, encontró que el inglés tenía un gran ramo de rosas en las manos- "Como las de aquel día…"- pensó.

-Ya son exactamente las doce, Kiku. -le tendió las flores, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

~…~

_-Las estrellas se ven tan deprimentes -decía Arthur, mientras miraba hacia arriba- Bueno, al parecer volveré a estar solo de nuevo…_

_- I-Igirisu-san -balbuceó una voz. Era Japón, y llegaba jadeando a junto suya, sin detenerse por el cansancio- I-Igirisu-san…_

_-Kiku… -el inglés lo miró con dulzura, pero al cabo de un rato volvió a sus premisas de antes- ¡N-no estabais Rusia y tú…?_

_-Se equivoca, Igirisu-san -le interrumpió el japonés- Eso lo hizo mi jefe de improviso, hasta a mí me sorprendió. -miró hacia la nada, mientras se sonrojaba- A-a mi lo que me gustaría es hacer una alianza con usted._

_El bretón le miró, sorprendido, pero rápidamente volvió a contemplarle con cariño en su mirada._

_-Está bien, firmaremos la alianza, no te preocupes por eso. -pasaron unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían quedado embelesados viéndose fijamente- P-por supuesto, no lo hago por ti, l-lo hago por mí -a continuación, hizo algunos aspavientos pero, finalmente dijo- Solo te pido una cosa, Kiku._

_-¿Qué es, Igirisu-san?_

_-Te pido que me llames por mi nombre -le cogió los manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos- Ya no necesitamos formalismos._

_-Está bien, Igi… Arthur-san -corrigió, antes de ponerse colorado mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla._

~…~

-Arthur-san… Usted ha hecho esto, ha hecho todo esto por mí -la blanca cara del menor se tornó roja y cálida- N-no tendría porqué hacerlo, Arthur-san. Es usted siempre tan amable y bondadoso que-

-Realmente te lo mereces, Kiku -tocó sus mejillas con las manos, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más- Te amo, desde aquel día y, aunque pasen miles de años, te seguiré amando como el primer día.

-Yo… Yo también le amo, Arthur-san, es usted la persona más importante de mi vida. -y, después de decir eso, los dos sellaron la confesión con un amoroso y cálido beso.

…

-¡Yo también quiero ver, _France! _-se escuchaba a cierto estadounidense detrás de un arbusto.

-Cállate, _Amérique_. Si sigues así nos van a descubrir. -volvió su vista a los dos rotulitos, que habían empezado a abrazarse y a darse algunos tímidos besos- ¿No crees que hacen una gran pareja?

-Yo creo que Kiku esta feliz, ve~ -decía un italiano que se había acoplado a ellos sin saber como, al igual que el resto de naciones- Me gusta que esté feliz, así Lud no se enfada tanto conmigo por no seguirle la corriente~

-Siempre te tengo dicho que tienes que estar más serio en las reuniones.

-L-lamento interrumpirle, señor Ludwig -decía una voz casi inaudible-, pero esto no es ninguna reunión.

-¿Alguien ha oído algo? -dijo el ruso, sujetando una cámara. Si el estaba allí era por orden de Yao que quería tener ese video para sacar los defectos del inglés, no por su voluntad.

-No, nada. -respondió el ojiazul con gafas, mientras se dirigía a Francis- Bueno, a mi me da igual lo que haga Arthur con tal de que no este lo suficientemente enfadado como para no echarme la bronca -también el dirigió los ojos a donde todos miraban- Aun que sí que parecen muy unidos.

-Tienes razón, ve~

-Por supuesto. ¿Pensabas que el país del _amour _se equivocaría? Mi plan a salido a la perfección.

-¡Y recuerda que nos debes una cena a todos! !Yo quiero unas hamburguesas _Hero_ y lo que se me ocurra para acompañar!

-Lo sé, lo sé… -se apenó un poco. Sabía que con solo lo que comería el americano ya gastaría gran parte de sus ahorros- Pero bueno, no hay nada mejor que ver a dos personas felices.

-Si… -respondieron todos a la vez.

-Además, puede que ese cejudo me deba un favor… -empezó a decir, mientras miraba con malicia a todos. Ahora solo necesitaba fotos comprometedoras de Kiku.

-¡Francia! -gritaron todos, sabiendo sus intenciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y hasta aqui mi fic owo espero que os haya gustado~_

_Por si alguien quiere saber un poco de mi vida (por que no? xD) hoy tuve que hacer una exposicion libre para clase y, adivinad de que lo hice -toque de tambores- exacto, ASAKIKU! ^^ ademas iba equipada con mi super pin Asakiku (lo hice yo, la mitad de el es la bandera de Japón y la otra la de Iggy =W= me encanta~) y mis figuritas de Kiku y Arthur~ espero que a alguien le haya gustado mi exposicion asi podre tener un amigo Asakiku (?) y no estare sola, se esta tan triste ._._

_Ahora tengo que pensar en seguir con las continuaciones y los fics, pero en febrero tengo plaga de examenes (justo en mi cumple D'X) pero intentare tenerlos loo antes posible *-*~_

_Reviews extra para el aniversario Asakiki~?_


End file.
